


Distracted

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, dumb boys being cute, or shippy..if u want..it's Vague, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Jeremy makes Michael lose a game, so Michael challenges him to try playing a level while distracted.





	Distracted

Michael was deeply invested in a level of Apocalypse of the Damned and therefore didn’t notice his phone blowing up with texts from Jeremy, alerting him that his best friend was outside his house.

Thankfully, Michael’s moms noticed the familiar face outside their window and went down to let him inside, asking him about school and his dad and normal small talk, before letting him go down into the basement.

The familiar smell of weed and Michael’s cologne hit him as he walked down the stairs as comfortably as it was his own home, seeing Michael thoroughly focused on the game, not even noticing his entrance. That was when a mischievous idea popped into his head, smiling to himself as he crept over to the couch, holding back a laugh as Michael swore to himself, dodging a villain on screen.

That was when Jeremy decided to strike, hands reaching out and grabbing Michael’s shoulders from behind, making him scream before whipping his head around.

“Jer! How did you get in?!” he cried.

“Your moms,” Jeremy replied casually, easily sliding over the back of the couch to plop down next to Michael.

Michael huffed and punched his arm lightly. “You’re an asshole. You made me lose the level!”

Jeremy shrugged. “You shouldn’t have let yourself get so distracted then,” he replied teasingly.

“Oh, so this is my fault?”

“Totally.”

“Alright, Heere. Let’s see how long you last playing a level with me distracting you, huh?”

“Alright,” Jeremy replied. Normally he didn’t jump at any sort of challenges, but this was just another one of Michael’s stupid dares that would never leave the basement. He took the controller, finger hovering over the RESTART button. “Do your worst,” he said.

“Woah, wait,” Michael said, putting a hand on his arm. “Loser buys pizza?”

With a roll of his eyes, Jeremy nodded. “Deal.”

Good thing he remembered his wallet, he thought as he started up the level.

First, Michael jumped on the couch cushions, loudly singing Bob Marley songs. Then he started ruffling Jeremy’s hair. Then he started saying things like, “Did you hear someone leaked Chloe Valentine’s nudes?”. And when Jeremy managed to stay relatively concentrated throughout all of that, he got frustrated. He was trying to save up money for a new bong, so Jeremy paying for pizza would be ideal. Plus, he just really hated losing.

Then, he got his own idea. He almost felt stupid for not thinking of it from the start. Fingers jabbed at Jeremy’s side experimentally, and Jeremy squealed, jumping, but his eyes still never leaving the screen.

“That’s cheating!” he whined, trying to protect his sides with his elbows to absolutely no avail, Michael’s fingers easily finding ticklish spots to target and exploit.

“No way, you said to do my worst! No one said tickling was off limits,” Michael argued, going for a particularly bad spot on Jeremy’s waist, making him double over, fingers fumbling over the controls.

His character was losing health now, having taken a fall or two due to Jeremy’s jerking around.

Michael leaned in closer, blowing air over Jeremy’s neck and the shell of his ear. “It’s not my fault that you’re just so ticklish, Jeremy! I mean, how can I resist tickling you when all of your ticklish spots are just so easy to get?”

“Stop teasing!” Jeremy squeaked out amongst giggles, desperately trying to survive just a little longer-

But when Michael’s hands wormed beneath his arms, he knew it was a lost cause. The controller dropped to the carpet as Jeremy fully lost it, laughing like crazy and trying to push Michael away. “Okay, okay, you win!”

Michael pulled away triumphantly, watching as Jeremy’s character died a truly heroic death.

Jeremy shot him a playful glare, sneaking in a poke of his own to Michael’s stomach, earning a yelp.

“You’re an asshole,” Jeremy echoed Michael’s words from earlier.

Michael just grinned. “Hope you have enough allowance saved up to get pizza,” he said. “I’ll get it at the door though cause I know you hate talking to the delivery people.”

Jeremy couldn’t even be mad as he handed Michael his wallet.

“Can we get Coke too?” he asked, leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder as he started ordering.

“Sure thing,” Michael replied.

And after they ate their pizza, they went back to playing together, sneaking in pokes to sabotage each other as they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
